House Call
House Call is the 101st episode of Charmed. Episode Guide Paige is chatting on the phone with her old friend, Glen, when something levitates the phone. Piper and Leo also notice strange happenings. Apparently some of the residual energy from all the demons vanquished in the manor over the last four years has coalesced into "pests" that are moving things all over the place. Suddenly, they hear Phoebe loudly chanting and waving incense at two in the morning. She's fed up with the spirits as well, and is using a purification spell in the Book of Shadows to drive them out. Leo claims the spirits are harmless and will dissipate, but then the doors close and a large white spirit grabs Phoebe. Piper tries to blast it, but only blows off some plaster from the ceiling. Paige suggests that poltergeists don't like electricity; Piper blasts a light fixture and the poltergeist drops Phoebe. Paige gets ready to go meet Glen while Piper, Phoebe and Leo clean up the mess from the previous night. The sisters, over Leo's objections, summon a witch doctor. He senses that the manor is saturated with evil energy. Leo resolves to keep an eye on the witch doctor. Phoebe is furious that a sexist advice columnist at another paper, Spencer Ricks, is stealing the Bay Mirror's readership. Elise has an idea; the Mirror has arranged for Phoebe to take part in a photo shoot at 415. ''Phoebe is reluctant at first, but when Elise tells her Ricks will be there, she readily agrees to go along. Paige meets with Glen, and is disappointed when he introduces her to his fiancee, a cute blonde named Jessica. The witch doctor roams the manor, drawing the spirits into a skull-topped talisman. He wonders if the sisters are actually evil, given how much evil energy is in the manor. While Paige storms in ranting over Glen, the witch doctor magically swipes a picture of the sisters. Shortly afterwards, there is a large explosion and the witch doctor draws the last of the spirits into the talisman. He then declares his work to be done. The witch doctor meets with others of his kind and says the sisters are magnets for evil, and will eventually be overwhelmed by it. The witch doctors resolve to eliminate them. Piper and Leo are cleaning up the mess at the manor while Paige heads out to see Glen again. Phoebe walks in and out to get ready for her photo shoot. Piper and Leo notice the missing picture, and immediately suspect the witch doctor. Leo orbs up to check with the Elders. The witch doctor puts a hex on the sisters that heightens their obsessions in hopes that they will overwhelm them and destroy them. He wraps some voodoo dolls with personal effects of the sisters -- Paige's keys, Piper's lipstick and Phoebe's toothbrush. Paige heads over to the church where Glen and Jessica are getting married; she blew up at Jessica earlier and wants to apologize. As Paige talks with them, her eyes suddenly glow, and she insults Jessica again. Piper is getting ready to summon the witch doctor when Leo orbs back in. He reveals that the witch doctor thinks the sisters are evil and is trying to put a hex on them. Just then, Piper's eyes glow. She starts flinging dirty dishes into the trash can, then blows up a dirty window. Phoebe is in the middle of a photo shoot when Leo rushes in to warn her about what's happening to her sisters. Just then, Phoebe's eyes glow. She not only stays, but takes off her dress to reveal a two-piece bathing suit. Glen tries to calm Jessica down to no avail. Jessica gets into her car, and is shocked to find Paige waiting for her. Paige orbs Jessica to the edge of a fiery pit and orbs out. Phoebe is back at the manor, making a potion. Piper comes in, still on a cleaning spree. Phoebe reveals the potion is intended to solve the Ricks problem once and for all. Piper is irate at the mess in the kitchen, but Phoebe heads back out over her objections. Leo orbs to the church to find Paige there, in a wedding dress. Suddenly, Paige glamours into Jessica and heads to the wedding. Leo tries to stop her, to no avail. Ricks is heading out of work when Phoebe runs into him. Ricks insults her, and Phoebe throws the potion at him, turning him into a turkey. She grabs him by the neck, intending to have him for dinner. Leo finds Piper outside pulling shingles off the roof. Phoebe walks in carrying Ricks. Leo rushes after her, but Piper blows him up; he stepped in some mud. Piper tells him, "Like hell you are bringing those muddy shoes in my house." This makes Leo remember that when he asked Paige where Jessica was, she said, "Hell if I know." He orbs down there and rescues Jessica. Glen and "Jessica" are saying their vows when Leo rushes in with the real Jessica. Glen realizes what has happened. Paige sullenly drops her glamour, and her hex is broken. She and Leo return to the manor, or the site of it, as Piper has made it disappear to "start over from scratch". Leo reminds Piper that Phoebe was inside the house, and that breaks her hex. She reverses the vanishing spell. They find Phoebe about to kill Ricks. While Leo stalls for time, Piper and Paige decide to pay the witch doctors a visit. The witch doctors are reveling in the sisters' impending death when Piper and Paige show up. Piper is about to blow them up, but the head witch doctor claims they're good as well, and were just concerned that they couldn't handle all the evil they attract. Piper and Paige reply that they're supposed to attract the evil so they can eliminate it. They convince the witch doctors to break Phoebe's hex just as Phoebe is advancing on Leo with the knife. The next day, Paige gets Glen and Jessica to meet her at the park, and apologizes for all she's done. She also admits that she realizes that Glen and Jessica truly love each other. That night at P3, Leo spills some peanuts. Piper isn't worried; she realizes that with a baby on the way, she's going to have to deal with a lot more messes. Phoebe comes in; she turned Ricks back to normal and he doesn't remember a thing. She pulls out the latest issue of ''415 featuring her photo shoot and shows it to her sisters. Phoebe wants it back, but Paige gives it to Leo, who runs off with it. Episode Stills X08-01.jpg 802-04.jpg 5x13-07.jpg 5x13-06.jpg 5x13-05.jpg 5x13-04.jpg 5x13-01.jpg Featured Music "Come Into My World" by Kylie Minogue Notes *The WB used the promo title "Obsessions" for this episode. *Paige uses her glamouring power for the first time in this episode. *When the Witch Doctor destroys the TV in the living room, Paige is worried because she can't see The Osbournes. *The set used by the photographers when they are taking pictures of Phoebe is the same set used in an episode of the WB TV series "What I Like About You". *Phoebe's front cover spread and interview are for 415 Magazine, which is where Prue used to work. *The same church was used in season 4 for Phoebe's wedding in the episode "Marry-Go-Round." *The opening sequence in which Paige puts on make up and tries on different clothes is similar to that of Prue in "Wicca Envy". *The same ledge in Purgatory is used by Cortez in the season 4 episode "Charmed Again Part 2" and Barbas in the season 5 episode "Sympathy for the Demon." *Starting with this episode and continuing for the rest of the season, pictures in the opening credits of Julian McMahon, have been replaced with clips of the three girls. The first is Holly's first power-clip from the season 3 credits (a clip of the episode Ms. Hellfire) the second and third are Alyssa and Rose's from the earlier season 5 episode "A Witch's Tail Part 1 & Part 2." *Piper says to Paige, as she's leaving to see Glen, "Alright, Sally, go meet Harry" a reference to the 1989 movie "When Harry Met Sally". Glitches *When Paige gets ready to see Glen, she puts pink lipstick on, but when she gets downstairs it's red. *When Piper made the house vanish, and she, Paige and Leo ran up to where it was, the background was obviously fake. thumb|300px|right|House Call WB Trailer International Titles *French: Envoûtement Category:Episodes Category:Season 5